Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for presenting data from a set of records and more particularly to presenting instances of selected records in a vertical, side-by-side arrangement in which individual instances of each of the records can be selected and viewed.
Data from records of a database table can be presented, e.g., displayed, to a user in a manner that represents the logical arrangement of the data. More specifically, the traditional table view has every record of the database table listed in rows, one above the other. However, scrolling horizontally on a long table, i.e., one with many fields, has always been an issue with end users. While a form-type page relieves this problem a little, this type of view looses the ability to compare rows side-by-side. Further, if the database maintains viewable versions of previous values or instances for the records, the preserved historical information complicates the whole view and cannot be presented in an easily viewed format. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for presenting data from a set of records.